You're My Life
by strong man
Summary: Zuzo has just announced that he's happily engaged to another fox spirit named Romulo but Skyler is dealing with his feels for Migs, he stood him up but Princess Elena is there to support and comfort him in his time of need.
1. Weird Morning

**_This is my first story of Elena of Avalor._**

 ** _Description:_** Since "A Day to Remember" premiered, I had a huge crush on Zozu at first sight, he's such a cutie pie...I just wanna squeeze him like a big teddy bear. My second crush is Skyler.

 ** _Pairings: _** Skyler/Migs, Zuzo/Romulo **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ October 10

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Elena was sleeping in her own her bed, all snuggled up. Zuzo mysteriously appeared without being called upon. He wasn't suppose to appear but he had some exciting news that just couldn't be restrained.

The spirit fox was silent while his fiancé chuckled "This is going to be sweet" He whispered "Sweetie, you have to wait until I give the signal" He winked at his better-half. Romulo nodded and zipped his mouth shut, literally.

"Okay, the sun is almost rising so get ready" Zuzo whispered to his lover then Romulo disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling.

 **(0)**

The Latin princess was wakening up, sat up and yawned before looked around to see Zuzo which surprised her so se jumped a little "Zuzo, what're you doing here, you're suppose to be in the spirit world" She asked.

'I know" he put a finger on his chin "I just can't seem to stay put" He chuckled. Elena join in as well but stayed on topic "Wait, why are you here" she gasped "Is there trouble in the spirit world?

"Well, it's more like the other way around" He said reversing the trouble. "What do you mean? She asked. "You don't know" he did a bunch of loops, that was Romulo's cue to flow down like a light feather and into his arms "I'm in love" He said while the other fox was snuggling up to him.

"Really...that's exciting news but there's just one problem" Elena smiled as she got out of her bed, most likely to get ready for the day. "That would be..." He cooed his chin in a romantic way as Romulo giggled. "Just how can spirits fall in love" She asked getting up and walked to her dresser.

"Simple" he cleared his throat then dipped him before singing a little song about love having no boundaries. He started off stroking his cheek.

"Love is like song I sing, together we stay" he pressured him to follow his lead "I don't know if it's magic but I do know that it's romance" he flew up in the air, fell down, Romulo caught him, both smiled while connecting their eyes.

"Wow, that was an amazing little song, Zuzo...I did not think you could sing so good" She said while brushing her hair. "Well, you never even asked me if I could" He said while Romulo was cuddling his neck as Zuzo had his arm around him.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door making Elena look as well as the spirits "Princess Elena, are you ready to go on our trip? Mateo asked. "I'll be put in a minute" She shouted beyond the door.

He left and Elena finished brushing her hair "You know, you can go now unless there's some actual danger" She said getting a rubber-band while holding her hair and morphed it into a pony-tail.

"No worrys princess, we're late for a special dinner" Zuzo floated into Romulo arms. "we're off" They disappeared. Right after, Elena tended to her mirror while humming until she looked at the reflection of a Jaquin crawling in an open window and turned around.

It was Skyler but he was depressed "Pomoć Elena, I need help" He walked to her side and laid his head on her lap with his wings laying down on his back and tail wrapped around her feet "What's wrong Skyler, why are you sad? She said while rubbing the top of his head.

"Migs rejected me when I told him about my feelings" He explained when he cried "Aww, it's okay" she thought of something then got an excellent idea to calm him down "I know" he looked up at her but continued to lay down.

"Pease tell me you got a plan to cheer me up? He hoped. "I do, me and Mateo are going on a trip...you're welcome to join us" She offered as the was finishing brushing her hair.

"Well, it will give me time to heal" The Jaquin said after sighing and lifted his head up. "That's the spirit and don't worry, Migs just needs some time to take those feels in" She said.

Elena got up from her chair and both went out the door. Mateo was waited by her room until he heard footsteps, turned and smiled "Your all set? He said as he was wearing some royal clothing like a red-buttoned suit and blue pants.

"Yep but I hope you don't mind mine if Skyler comes along" She stretched his head. "Not at all" He agreed before going to the kitchen to get Luisa & Francisco's permission. Elena waited "Elena" he turned to her "don't you ever feel like there's that one particular person you love so much but he doesn't like you back? He asked.

"I can't say that I have Skyler" she turned to him and kneeled down to his level "but I do know what my parents taught me; time is the key to everything. "I don't quite understand what that means" He said trying to see the point.

"What I mean is that you moved to fast so the best thing is to slow yourself down. think of him first before acting" She explained her wisdom. "I never thought of that before, I'll do that" He said.

Elena smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then patted his head before standing up.

* * *

 ** _So, I'm not just weird...I'm crazy cause Zuzo was only duplicating himself for the Festival of Love, I just gave him a name. I have yet to see Migs or_** _ **Luna but I'll see them on the 20th cause I've set my DVR ahead of time so I don't miss a new episode.**_

 ** _Next one will have more detail then this so follow me if you wanna see updates._** _ **Pomoć**_ _ **means help in Latin**_.


	2. An Outting

**_This is my second chapter of Elena of Avalor._**

 _ **Pairings: **_ Elena/Mateo, Skyler/Migs, Zuzo/Romulo, Captain Turner/Esteban **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

* * *

The Coachman was waiting outside as always when Elena or her family are about to go somewhere. "You want Gabe to be your protector" Francisco asked sitting the table. Thanks but I've got Mateo and his book of spells" She said.

Luisa came in with a pot of Capsicum and sat in of the table "Are you sure mija? She heard her husband talking from the other room. I'll be fine avia" She said to her grandmother "we're just going on a trip, not another mission.

She walked to her "Just be careful mija" She put her hand on her cheek then they left. Skyler was resting, likely dreaming about Migs and watching the sunset with him, they were just about to share a kiss until he heard his name being called by Elena.

Exiting the dream was like breaking his heart but he shook it off quickly and opened his eyes, he saw the princess walking from the kitchen and stood up. "Elena" Mateo said closing his book that he was reading.

"Okay, let's go" She said putting both hands on her hips. "Great, this is going to be so exciting" He admitted. They walked hand-in-hand walking down the stairs like they were going somewhere important.

"Good morning, princess Elena" Gabe took out a hand as he was going to help her down but she kindly denied but thanked him for the offer" He cleared his throat cause he felt embarrassed.

Skyler was walking down the steps. Mateo got in the cart and held out a hand for Elena. The princess was kindly abut to take his hand but the always cheerful Jaquin put his head under her hand in misery.

I think I'll ride with Skyler, he looks like he needs some comfort" She running his head repeatedly which made his purr. "Suit yourself" Gabe closed the door for him then he asked where did he wanted to go?

The docks please" He said "You got it, Mateo" He went to tell the coachman then once it was reported, they were off. "Thanks Elena" Skyler looked at her while in his happy stage.

"You're my friend Skyler and when my friends are in need then I'm there for them" She said patting his head before getting on his back. "Maybe I run into Migs on the way" He said before getting a running start, flapped his wings and flew up into the air.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Elena said after laughing. The Jaquin laughed as well as they made their way to the village.

* * *

Captain Turner was putting some boxes away while her daughter was practicing her singing. "Naomi, can you lend me a hand? He said struggling "oh dear" He was about to lose his grip on the box as it was about to slip out of his hands until Chancellor Esteban came to the rescue and held both hands under the box.

"I'll help you out Turner" He said also struggling. Together, they got the box on the boat with no worry. "It's lucky that there was a strong man around or I would have broken my back" Turner said after breathing heavily then laughed.

"I'm just glad that I could be of services" He put his hand out and they shacked. Captain Turner smiled then blushed. "Is everything alright sir? He asked. "Huh" Turner felt his face and cleared his throat.

"Thank you but I'm fine, just tired from working hard is all" He lied while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Excellent, Well...I should be on my way" He said, turned and left.

Captain Turner turned to her daughter before gazing back at the Chancellor and smiled again but with attraction. "So, how was the box lifting? She asked walking over. "Esteban helped me when you didn't" He said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry father, I just got caught up in my singing" She felt guilty and apologized. "Her father sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Naomi...beside Esteban luckily was around at the time.

Turner looked at the Chancellor again and sighed in depression "I gotta repay him somehow" He said to himself. "Maybe you could invite him to dinner? Turner turned to his daughter.

Not likely, Naomi...he probably got other royal duties to attend too" He assumed in the fact that he's Elena's cousin "we're both busy men who don't live the same life" He said walked to the boat to gather some more supplies.

While Naomi was thinking about why her father is always lonely, she saw Skyler swooping down in front of the docks. "Naomi" Elena said after getting off, Noami walked up to her and hugged her.

"How're you doing? She said. Just then, the carriage arrived and Gabe had let Mateo out "Thanks for the ride" He said smiling. "It's no problem at all" Gabe bowed to him "should I wait here or no back to the palace? He asked.

"You best wait here, don't want Elena's grandparents to worry" The wizard said before walking to the two girls. "Elena, your not going to believe this but my dad had a crush on your cousin, Esteban.

"Naomi, are you sure that you didn't just assume this? Elena crossed her arms. "I'm sure, Esteban was helping him with a heavy box and after, my dad thanked him then blushed.

"Wow" Elena was surprised. "We've got to sit them up on a date" Naomi suggested. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything? Esteban put his head in between then two girls and put on a suspicious look.

Nope nothing, just some gossip on would you be willing to" Elena cover his mouth with her hand " She said will you be willing to stay in the village for a vacation? She lied. Esteban smiled "Thank you princess but I'm afraid I must decline thought maybe some other time" He put his head back up and continued his back before Elena removed her hand.

Suddenly, Luna came down and landed next to Elena. "Elena, can I barrow Skyler for a minute...I need to have a word with him" She asked nicely. " Sure Luna, he's just over by those shacks" She said.

"Thanks" The Jaquin flew over to Skyler who was sighing in disappointment while looking at his own reflection until he saw another Jaquin, it was Luna "I heard the news about you and Migs" She said "I'm sorry that happened to you.

"Thanks Luna but nothing you can do to help me" He sat his head up, facing her. "We could talk about this" He said "that'll do the trick to make to feel better. Skyler sighed as he got up while stretching his body "Okay but I doubt that it'll help" He shaking himself off. "I beg to differ" She said as they flew into the air to someplace private.

* * *

 _ **I just felt that Captain Turner needed some of that Latino love like Naomi has with Princess Elena and Skyler might be in for a big surprise for what I have in store for him in the next chapter.**_

 _ **I did say that this chapter will be more open and I fulfilled it so now that we've established that, why not take it a little feather? As much as I love Zuzo and his cute face, it's a shame he didn't have a bigger role and I could watch a whole episode with him as the main protagonist like there could be trouble in the spirit world.**_


	3. I Must Confess My Love For You

**_This is my third chapter of Elena of Avalor._**

 ** _Description:_** _ This chapter is a request by 800Guest so whoever that is deserves for the idea and I've found the perfect place._

 _ **Pairings: **_ Elena/Mateo, Skyler/Migs, Zuzo/Romulo, Captain Turner/Esteban **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

"Are we almost there? Skyler asked. "Yep, it's just at the plains of Maru" She explained" she smirked "Migs is there waiting" She said very sneaky. "What, Migs is there? He panicked by circling around the female. "what do I do, how can I show up without showing my feeling towards him?

"I got an idea, why don't we go to the forest so you can pick some lovely flowers and we can talk about those feelings" She suggested.

"Good idea, Elena did tell me to take my time. "Did she now? "Of course, waiting is the best way" He smiled.

 **(0)**

Migs was walking back & forth "I don't understand it" he stopped "why dose Skyler have a crush on me" He continued walking "I will admit that I am handsome and charming" he stopped again and sat down on his butt.

"Still, it makes perfect sense since we are only three Jaquins but perhaps if I spend time with him" he paused right there when Luna came down but Skyker was so excited that he crashed into Migs.

He shook his head to find that he was directly on him, Migs opened his eyes "this is awkward" Skler said after chuckling. "Hey Migs" Skyler said feeling the slight attention.

Luna started a question quickly before he got passionate "I need some fresh air" She flying off into the sky. Migs sighed in relief as he was wondering why Skyler was still on him.

"I'm coming with you, Luna" He quickly flew backwards and up to catch up with her. Migs just now free to get up but he stayed there for some reason "Those eyes" he thought of his turquoise eyes "I've never seen them up close" he was panted as he got up from the ground "I've got to see them again" He said smiled but shook off the manipulative crave.

"What am I saying? He asked himself "no, I can the responsible one and I sound be facing my desires" He was mad at himself and standing strong but laid down and hid his face in his wings as well as curled up his tail.

What am I going to do? He asked and this was the first time he was to make a hasty decision.

* * *

Luna and Skyler were walking side by side while young male was hyperventilating "That was unexpected" Lunda said. "I know but I was about to lose it" He said breathing heavily.

"So, tell me...what made you fall in love with Migs? She asked. "There're so many things I love about him, he has a great personality and he's always looking out for us" He explained.

"That's" She started. "Remarkable? He asked finishing for her. "Yeah and that's why I wanna help you win his heart" She smiled afterwards and he smiled back then they went flower hunting.

"Any details on what he likes? He asked looking back at her to make sure that it really touches him heart. "He likes orange flower" She replied and he ran off to pick some.

Lunda was just going to sit back but decided to help him instead. Skyler was singing some latino song by Enrique Iglesias cause he's a heartthrob, came across some and picked them up "These will do nicely" He said after biting down on the stems and into his mouth.

He looked ahead and saw some mystical flowers that were inside the temple which triggered his eyes to become hypnotized while in pursuit of with the flower's brightness.

"If I bring these then Migs will love me for sure" He said smiling and wlking into the temple. "Skyler, I found a bunch of those orange flowers over by the-"she stopped and gasped as she saw Sklyer go into the temple "Sklyer, where you going? She asked but he didn't hear her so she repeated it loud, it didn't do a thing.

Luna then suspected something was wrong with his eyes as he turned and stared at her so she went down next to him. "Skyler, are you okay? She asked but he slowly looked at the flowers and continued on

She suddenly saw what was making Skyler acting so strange, it was giving a strong scent called Pollen-narrow and it attracts animals with a weak sense of smell, Luna read all about it in one of Elena's book and she's powerless against it as well but there is one particular Jaquin.

* * *

Migs was drowning himself in depression "I can't confess me love for Skyler, I don't even love him but I do love him cause, he's like a brother to me but " he stood up "I have to try and I'll never know the truth.

He came it some thought for a while "He's already said that he's in love with me so maybe accepting him won't be as bad, just means that we'll spend more time together.

Just then, he saw Lunda coming down in front of him panting. "Migs, I think something's wrong with Skyler, he's inside the first temple" She explained in worrisome. It was now of never so the older Jaquin took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'll get him" He asked sounding like a commander. "Please hurry cause he might hurt himself in there" Migs was afraid she would say that so he took flight in the sky and towards the forest/

Luna was frightened cause he's like the brother she wishes she had but she has to have faith that Migs is going to save him.

 ** _This chapter was quite easy to make though I would suggest more of a emotional chapter, it'll have to do for now cause I have more coming up but shout out to_ _800Guest, it was really a thought-out idea so I_** _ **applaud you.**_

 ** _Next chapter will be about Elena & Naomi setting up a date for her dad & _****_Esteban even though Esteban has no idea nor her father._**

 _ **Pollen-narrow is actually one word that I came up with.**_


End file.
